


Something So Beautiful

by yournewlodger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: A one-shot I wrote at two in the morning for a friend.





	

Lysandre Fleur-de-lis had the habit of spoiling his lovers. Buying them nice wines, warm clothes, jewelery, watches, chocolates, you name it. He rewarded the people he loved, his mistresses and misters, with only the finest of Kalosian luxuries. Because he could afford it. And he wanted to reward what he saw to be beautiful.

Augustine Sycamore, though he did not often boast it at dinner parties, was a beautiful man. In the simple, human way. A tired, intelligent, yet somehow thick as concrete. They said Kalosians were like their wines, better over time. Sycamore was living proof of it. Pushing thirty-five and still just as fresh as he was twenty-one. Right out of college. That's when they met, you know.

That night there was rain that poured heavy on the Kalos region, pattering on the roof. It was cold. Lysandre wore fur, but Augustine didn't like it chilly. And so the fire went on.

He'd spoiled him espcially well that day. A fine meal. Steak, greens, lots of wine. Cake later on. Augustine always had a taste for sweet things.

The fire place crackled, and Augustine sat, sprawled on a large armchair. Lysandre set his glass on the coffee table. Sitting on the sofa. Watching him for awhile.

They talked, and talked for hours. The air smelled like lavender, and lillies, and firewood.

"Oh, why do you spoil me like this Lysandre?" Augustine twirled his thick black locks between his fingers, looking away.

"I believe that things that are beautiful should be cherished always."

A laugh. A soft, tired laugh. "Do you truly think I am that beautiful?"

"The most."

"You're just saying that."

"Mon cher, mon cher, would I be just saying that if I did this?"

He'd take his lover, sit him on the sofa. Drape him over him. He'd kiss his neck. He'd scratch. He'd purr. He'd fiddle with the ring on his finger. He held his hand up beside Augustine's face.

"Do you ever think to get a matching one, Augustine? You adore mega evolution."

Augustine would go silent then, his head on Lysandre's chest. Cherishing that beat.

"Someday."

"You know, you could join me."

"Join you where?"

He'd draw him close, mussing his hair. He'd never respond to the question.

Lysandre Fleur-de-lis often spoiled the men and women he loved. He would give them the world, make them happy, for a moment or two. He'd do this because he knew that one day he would mourn the loss of something so beautiful.


End file.
